


Temporary Bliss

by musiclove915



Series: Melodramatic Musical [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Angst with a Happy Ending, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, M/M, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Misunderstandings, Musician Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:22:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26905822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiclove915/pseuds/musiclove915
Summary: They had an arrangement. It was simple; Cas would go over whenever Dean called no matter what time, they’d fuck, and Cas would leave. It had worked for them, but there was one problem with that arrangement. At no point was it agreed on what would happen if one of them developed feeling for the other. And that’s exactly what happened to Cas.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: Melodramatic Musical [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725958
Comments: 8
Kudos: 87





	Temporary Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song 'Temporary Bliss' by The Cab.

It was a quarter past two that night, or was it morning, and Cas was standing outside Dean’s apartment door. It was Saturday so that meant Dean had gone to the bar and struck out, so he had called his last resort. He had called for another late night booty call and like always Cas came running. If Cas had a little more self-respect, he’d have said no, he would’ve said that months ago, but that was who he was. He was so pathetically in love with Dean that he was willing to do anything for the man.

But it didn’t start that way. No, their arrangement or Cas’s feelings came later. Seven months before, Castiel Novak didn’t even know who Dean whatever-his-last-name-was was.

Like all bad decisions, it started at a bar. Actually, it was a bar and grill, but bar was still there. The Roadhouse was close to Cas’s apartment and the prices were very easy on his thin wallet. It had also become the go-to place for his friends, mostly Gabriel and Anna, to try to hook up with someone. The operative word being try.

“I don’t understand why he was so pissed,” Gabriel said as he tried to dry his shirt with bar napkins. It wasn’t working but he, again, tried.

“Maybe it’s because you didn’t take no for an answer the _first time_?” Balthazar said mostly into his beer bottle.

“Or the fact that his girlfriend was right next to him?” Lucifer snarked.

“Yeah, well at least I’m doing better than Anna,” he tossed the last of their napkins into the pile.

Looking over, they could see Anna making out with whoever she’d been talking to.

“Yeah,” Lucifer chuckled, “so much better.”

“Oh, shut up.” Gabe sulked off towards the bar. The group chuckled as they watched him try yet again, hopefully with a less disastrous conclusion. But to everyone’s surprise, he just went and grabbed more napkins. “You have an admirer, Cassie,” he said throwing the stack onto the table.

Cas looked from his bottle. “What?”

“Guy at the bar. He’s been looking at you for a while now.”

Looking discreetly towards the bar, he saw only one guy looking at him. His friends, on the other hand, weren’t so discreet.

“That guy’s hot,” Balthazar said openly gaping at the man.

“Not swinging that way,” Lucifer was gaping too, “I can honestly say that that guy _is_ hot.”

“Go talk to him,” Gabe said nudging Cas’s shoulder.

He blushed and looked away, focusing on his beer again. “No, I don’t think so.”

“Why not? Don’t you think he’s hot?”

Of course he did. He wasn’t blind. The guys short dark blonde hair fit perfectly with his striking green eyes. And his dusting of freckles that Cas wanted to see how far down…

“He is, but I’m not interested.” The biggest fucking lie.

“Bullshit,” Gabe laughed. “Just go and ask him out.”

“Or better yet,” Balthazar smirked, “ask to see the ceiling of his room.”

Cas wrinkled his nose. “You guys are asshats.”

“If you aren’t got to,” Gabriel said, “I’ll ask him.”

“No need,” Luci remarked, “he’s coming over.”

The four of them watched as the incredibly hot, and getting hotter the closer he got, guy walked over to their table. The guy’s eyes never leaving Cas. Under normal circumstances that would’ve been unnerving, but at that moment it flattered him since no one ever looked at him like that.

“Hey,” the guy said when he reached the table and stood right in front of Cas. There was a cocky grin on his face that would make anyone’s knees weak.

“Hi,” he said as if he had just learned how to speak English. He could see all his friends roll their eyes.

“You want to see the ceiling of my bedroom?”

Cas’s eyes widened. And he knew for a fact, his friends had the same look on their faces as he did. The guy didn’t falter and just continued to grin.

“Yeah,” Cas heard himself say. What the hell did he just say? That wasn’t him, that was Gabe. When did he become Gabriel?

The guy’s grin grew. “Let me show you.”

Still stunned that he had agreed, Cas followed him out. Looking at his friends before stepping out of the door, he saw them give him two thumbs up and encouraging smiles. God, he hated his friends. Continuing outside, he followed the guy, who Cas still didn’t know his name, to a slick black car. It was impressive and beautiful.

“I know, right?” The guy chuckled.

That must’ve not been in his head. Fuck.

“Dean,” the guy said before getting into the car.

“What?”

“My name,” he then got in and closed the door.

Cas scrambled to do the same wondering if that was the wisest decision or if he should’ve just run back inside with his friends.

“Castiel.” What the hell was wrong with him. He never told people his full name. “Cas, actually.” Dean looked over with a raised eyebrow. “I usually go by Cas. My name is kind of a mouthful for people. So it’s just—"

“Castiel,” Dean said effortlessly. It rolled off his tongue and made Cas shiver. “It suits you.” Before Cas could respond, even though he didn’t think he could, no one had ever said to him before, Dean turned on the car. And instead of the roar of the engine, the jumbled mess some people would call music blared. Dean immediately turned the volume down to something a normal person could tolerate. “Sorry ‘bout that. Do you like this song?”

Being able to actually hear the song, instead of being assaulted by it, he could remember hearing it before just not being able to place it. But the song wasn’t his personal cup of tea. “Not really,” Cas said slowly.

Without responding, Dean put the car in reverse, and they were off. For a split second, Cas panicked again but he was already in the car and had the seatbelt securely fastened, so what was he going to do? Jump out of a moving car? Cas just sat back and let the music play onto the next song. Dean started to drum his fingers on the steering wheel to the beat of the song. Cas smiled seeing the confident, and insanely hot, guy relax and not be so cocky. The next song started to play, and Dean reached over to change it, but Cas stopped him.

“Wait, I know this song.”

“You do?”

“Yeah, a coworker of mine played it before. It’s one of the only song I actually like that he plays.”

Dean moved back and let the song play. Cas really did like the song. His company had hired a new guy who listened to music while he worked. No one complained since most of Cas’s coworkers liked the music, but Cas didn’t. It was just noise to him. But one day the guy played that song and Cas fell in love with it. It wasn’t the best quality, Dean’s was clearer, but it was still good. Really good.

“Do you know who sings this?” Cas asked near the end of the song.

“Um…not really.” He must just like the song too.

“What’s it called?”

“’Temporary Bliss’,” Dean answered quickly. Cas smiled and let the song end.

A few moments later, they pulled into a parking spot next to an apartment building. Dean turned off the car, cutting the song that was playing off, and got out. Cas followed again, only slightly getting caught on the seatbelt. Then he had to run up to catch up with Dean, who was already at the building's door. He was holding it open like a gentleman and followed inside. Again he took the lead to the elevator. He hit the down button, which confused Cas. They were on the ground floor. Was their more underground.

“Button’s broken,” Dean clarified.

“Why don’t you tell management?”

“You think we haven’t already? It’s been like that since I moved in a few years ago.”

The doors opened cutting off Cas from saying something about that. Cas watched as Dean hit the 5 button and as the doors close showing very clean and reflective mirrors. He was impressed. He was even about to remark on that.

And then Dean was kissing him. Cas was surprised for a split second but then remembered that’s why he was there. Well, not to kiss, but to do more than that. He was trying not to get in his head, and Dean’s lips helped. The doors dinged before they opened, and Dean pulled back.

“Let’s get to my place before we do anything else,” Dean said tugging Cas, who was dazed from that kiss, out onto the hallway. Cas didn’t even realize they’d gotten to the apartment until he was kissed again, being lead into the dark place. They continued to hold their lips together as Dean closed the door and took off his jacket. Dean then moved on to Cas, removing his jacket and shirt kissing alone his collarbone and up his chest when the shirt revealed more and more skin. Cas moaned grabbing onto Dean’s head forcing him back up to kiss again. Slowly leading the way to the bedroom, Dean continued the strip, both his own and Cas’s and then finally reaching their destination.

That night, Cas did see Dean’s bedroom ceiling. But that was just one of the many things he saw. He saw Dean’s bedsheets very closely, almost to the point he could figure out the thread count, he saw Dean’s body, he was able to touch every inch of it as well, and he even saw Dean’s dick, something he willingly worshiped. But most importantly, he looked at Dean’s eyes most of the night, the radiating green entranced Cas and showed every moment of pleasure that they both felt.

And after it was done, Cas left. It wasn’t like he wanted to, but Dean wasn’t as confident as he had been earlier. They got dressed, Dean less so since he lived there, and then waited for Cas at the door.

“Can you—” Cas started, but was interrupted by another kiss and then a door to the face. “—take me back?” He ended in a whisper.

After that night, Cas believed he’d never see Dean again. A one night stand, that was all it was. Throughout the week, they had badgered Cas about his ‘mystery man’. Anna, who had been making out while everything happened wanted every detail, even demanding a picture of Dean. At that point, he blocked her number for the rest of the day. That next weekend, he met up with his friends again. The subject was still on Dean, even though none of them knew his name, Cas didn’t kiss and tell.

“Okay, this guy couldn’t be that hot,” Anna huffed, she was just pissed that she missed seeing him the first time.

“You didn’t see him, so you don’t get an opinion,” Gabriel said before taking a sip of his beer.

“Why didn’t any of you take a picture for me?” She lamented. “I get lucky one weekend and Cas gets some hot guy.”

Cas didn’t like how Anna had said that, but he was just going to continue ignoring them.

“C’mon, Cassie,” Balthazar pleaded for the tenth time that night, “you have to tell us something about that guy.”

“Like how big is his dick?”

“Gabe,” Lucifer sighed not loving the fact that he was the only one of his friends that weren’t attracted to men, “don’t be lewd.”

“You want to know just as much as us, Luci.”

“No, I really don’t.”

“Cas,” Balthazar chuckled, “what was his ceiling like?”

Cas couldn’t hide the smile on his face. The other laughed, except Anna who was completely confused.

“His ceiling? Is this some weird sex thing?”

The guys laughed harder.

“Popcorn,” Cas said when they finished laughing.

“Well,” Gabe winced, “no guy’s perfect.”

“Okay,” Anna said frustrated, “can someone explain what the ceiling has to…Holy fuck.”

The group turned to see what caused that reaction from Anna. And there he was, Dean, leaning on the bar talking to one of the waitresses. They were laughing at something. A small part of Cas was jealous but then crushed that emotion down with the fact that Dean was a one night stand.

“Yep,” Lucifer nodded, “that’s the guy.”

“HOLY FUCK!” Anna shouted causing many people to turn their way. Including Dean and the waitress. “Good job, Cas.”

He narrowed his eyes at that. “Thanks,” he snarked, “I’m proud of my accomplishments.”

Lucifer smirked at the comment, knowing that Anna didn’t hear it. She was too focused on…

“Holy fuck,” Cas muttered as he saw Dean make his way to the table.

“Hey,” he said with the same cocky smirk as the last time.

“Hi,” Cas said with a hell of a lot more confidence than before.

“Hello,” Gabriel said like the little monster that he was. The new voice seemed to shake Dean for a moment, but he quickly recovered. “My name’s Gabriel, but you can call me Gabe.” Cas hoped that was the end of that, but he knew Gabe so there was going to be about fifteen more inappropriate things said. So Cas stopped that by stomping on Gabe’s foot.

“What the hell was that?” Balthazar cried. Or what he thought was Gabe’s foot.

Dean was looking around at the commotion from the table in confusion. “Cas,” he said getting the table to quiet down again, “would you like to get out of here?”

Gabe’s eyes sparkled with mischief and he was about to say something, but Cas beat him to it.

“Yes, I would, Dean.” He left with Dean before any of his friends could embarrass him.

It progressed the same way as the first time, without the introduction and the explanation of the elevator. That time, it was quieter until they were in Dean’s apartment where the moans quickly came (but the climax took much longer to reach). And after was exactly the same as well, where Cas left a little shaky legged.

After that, every weekend he would get to the Roadhouse expecting to see Dean there, but their paths never crossed. At first, it annoyed him, then made him sad but then he accepted the fact that he’d never see Dean again. The worst thing about it was that every so often, he’d hear ‘Temporary Bliss’ at work. Eventually, he talked to the new guy, Sam, who told him he got the song from his older brother. After that, they started talking a lot more and even started hanging out outside of work. Then Cas did something stupid and introduced his friends to Sam. They were nice to him, and Gabe was as inappropriate as always, but his charm faltered when Sam started to flirt back. Everyone was amused that Gabriel had seemed to have met his match. They started dating after that, and so he had to listen to both Gabe and Sam talk and worry about the other all day long.

The next time he saw Dean was a month later. It was a night where only Balthazar and Anna were there; Gabe on a date with Sam and Lucifer was stuck at work. They spotted each other quickly and Dean rushed to Cas like a man on a mission.

“You’re here,” he said almost like he was surprised.

“Every weekend,” Cas tried to keep his voice normal, but he knew his anger that he thought was long gone was rearing its ugly head.

“Give me your phone.” It wasn’t really a question, but it wasn’t a command either. Cas gave his phone over. “Here’s my number,” he said typing it in, and then sent himself a text, “and now I have yours. Let’s get out of here.” He then turned around most likely expecting Cas to follow.

Cas looked at Dean as if he was insane. What the hell was that? “No,” he said angrily. Dean turned around confused. “I don’t see you for a month, and the first thing you do is demand my phone and then expect me to follow like a puppy? You will ask me like a gentleman, Dean.”

Dean looked at him in surprise. Balthazar and Anna were as well, never seeing their friend angry like that before. They then turned to Dean to see what he would do.

“I’m sorry,” he said and then continued in a husky voice. “I would really love to get you home, Castiel.”

Cas took a large breath in, resisting the urge to shiver from how his name sounded in Dean’s voice.

“That’s better,” he was still trying to keep that shiver at bay, “and yes, I’d really like to go home with you.”

Dean smiled a very different smile then Cas was used to. It was actually a very sweet one. They left again just like the two times before but when Cas was leaving, it was a little different.

“I’ll call you,” Dean said when Cas was finished getting dress.

“Okay,” Cas nodded. They shared another kiss. He was about to leave when he just had to ask a question. “Why didn’t I see you around?”

Dean paused. “I’ve been writing,” there was hesitation in his voice.

“You’re a writer?”

“No.”

“Ok…ay?” That was awkward. “Well, I’ll see you around.”

Dean nodded. “I’ll call you,” he repeated and then kissed him again before closing the door on Cas again.

During the next week, Cas received the first text. It only contained two words:

 **Come over**.

And Cas did. And when the next text said the same thing, he did again. And when every text after that contained those two words, Cas followed that command every time.

And that was what lead him to be in front of Dean’s door at two in the morning. With a sigh, Cas knocked. Seconds later, the door was pulled open to reveal Dean in jeans and an old AC/DC t-shirt. And a large smile on his face.

“Hey, Cas.”

Cas briefly smiled back, then moved into the apartment. Immediately, Dean started to kiss him, slowly lifting Cas’s shirt up.

_I can’t do this._

Dean moved down, kissing Cas’s neck and moving to his collarbone.

_I can’t do this._

Dean had lifted the shirt to his underarms and was trying to get Cas to take it off.

“I can’t do this.”

“What?” Dean asked moving away.

Fuck. So he hadn’t thought that one. Well, no better time to lay the cards on the table.

“I can’t do this anymore.”

***

Dean had had a number of flings in his life, but that’s all they were: flings. At least to them they were, but to Dean, it was another heartbreak. Each one of them told him how wonderful he was, but they never got to know him. They’d just have sex with him for a time and then never call again. Sometimes, he even saw them with someone else, either on a date or already in a relationship.

It got to the point that Dean even wrote a song about it, something he performed in public only once. People really liked it, but his other responsibilities made the applause bittersweet. His day job working with his Uncle Bobby, helping Ellen with the Roadhouse, or even making sure his little brother, Sam, was okay. He didn’t have time to be a Rockstar. Or apparently, be in a relationship.

“Stop mopping,” Jo said slamming his bottle of beer in the counter.

“I’m not.”

“You are,” Charlie countered.

Dean rolled his eyes as he took a swig. So what if he was. His last girlfriend (Could he even call her that?) had told him point-blank that she was done seeing him. She had found a guy who she really liked and not just for sex.

“You need to find someone who wants to get to know you,” Jo said sagely, like at 20 she knew what she was talking about.

“You need to find a guy,” Charlie’s suggestions were usually straightforward but something Dean usually needed to hear.

“My longer relationships have been with guys,” Dean mused.

“Another point for Team Gay.” Jo rolled her eyes at Charlie’s comment. “So anyone catch your eye?”

“Guys, I just got out of a… thing. I’m really not looking for anything right now.”

“Well then, stop mopping,” Jo declared as she left to go back to work.

“Don’t worry, Dean. Take all the time… How about that guy?”

Dean smirked. Charlie was his best friend and only wanted the best for him, the same went for her, but she didn’t have any tack. But to indulge her, he looked over. He could see a table of four guys, who were laughing at the one that was drenched with what was most likely beer. They were ribbing on him pretty hard, but one was silent, one just had a smile on his face watching everything. Dean smiled with him.

“Uh-oh,” Charlie smirked and breaking the moment he was having, “Dean is in love again.”

“I’m not.”

“Please, you have the smile of a love-sick puppy. So was it the one I showed you?”

“Which one was it?”

“The wet one,” she then whispered, “he is totally coming this way.” Dean looked at the guy. He wasn’t bad, but the interesting one of his group was the silent one, who captured his attention again. “Well, was I right?”

“No.”

After a few seconds, the wet guy left with a huge stack of napkins, but Dean was solely focused on the silent one. A few moments later, he was able to see the guy’s full face for the first time. Dean tried not to gasp as those blue eyes fully captured his heart. Without thinking, he got off his barstool and walked over not knowing what to say. He heard one of them say something about seeing his bedroom ceiling and just went with it. Using the weirdest pickup line actually worked and he led the guy to his car. Dean was ecstatic that someone like that would agree to send time with him. After exchanging names, and Castiel was a unique name that really fit him, they headed off to Dean’s apartment. He tried to relax with his usually classic rock, but when he tried to connect with Cas it felt like the conversation hit a wall. Dean tried to figure out what to talk about when he heard his song start to play. He didn’t want Cas to hear it, but to his great shock, he had already heard it before. He wanted to know who that coworker was, but more importantly, Cas said he liked it. They enjoyed the song, Dean trying hard not to sing along. And he almost told Cas that he was the person singing but chickened out at the last second. But he could tell him what it was called at least.

Throughout the drive, Dean wanted to grab Cas’s hand or kiss him, but he resisted. Even leading him to the elevator, Dean resisted the temptation. But inside the elevator, he couldn’t hold back and kissed him. God, that was a kiss. Dean almost didn’t even hear the elevator opening. But he did, and they carried on to his apartment and had the best sex Dean had ever had.

But then it ended. And Cas left.

Dean kicked himself for letting him go, he thought he’d never see him again.

That next weekend, he went back to the Roadhouse. It was uncommon for him to do that, but after the week he had, and his mind still stuck on Cas, he really needed a drink.

“Here’s your drink, Dean,” Jo said placing the whisky in front of him.

“Thanks, Jo. After that day I’ve had, I really need this.”

“Oh, this is because of work? I thought it was about that guy from last week.”

Dean groaned. “Did Charlie talk to you?”

“Charlie, Garth, Bobby, Sam…”

“Okay, I get it.”

“No, you don’t. Do you know how whiny they got about how much you were pining?”

“I’m not—”

“God, you should’ve heard Charlie. She’s just pissed she didn’t guess your type right.”

Dean laughed. Typical Charlie.

“HOLY FUCK!”

They both looked over to see what the problem was, but Dean’s attention was caught by Cas yet again. He smirked and went over just like a moth to a flame.

“Hey,” he said as smoothly as he could.

“Hi,” Cas said, his deep voice sending shivers down Dean’s body.

“Hello,” the wet guy said almost out of nowhere. Dean didn’t even realize Cas had been sitting with anyone. “My name’s Gabriel, but you can call me Gabe.” Cas looked as if he was about to murder his friend.

“What the hell was that?” Another person that Dean hadn’t noticed before cried.

Dean just wanted to talk to Cas and so he finally just asked if he wanted to leave again. For the second time, Dean was surprised that an angel like Cas wanted to spend time with him.

The drive that time was silent, Dean hoping that his song would come on again just so Cas could say something about it, but it never did. At that moment, Dean wished he had more music for Cas to hear so he’d praise more of Dean’s music. 

Back at the apartment, the sex was even better than the first time. He reveled in every little sound that fell from Cas’s mouth, trying to make more come out.

And it even ended the same, with Cas leaving.

The only difference was that when Cas left, Dean pulled out his guitar that had been neglected for the past few months. The image of Cas fueled him to write, and write, and write. In a frenzy of plunking notes and coming up with lyrics, only really stopping to eat, go to the bathroom, and kind of sleep, he didn’t stop.

A frantic knock on his door caused him to stop. At first, he thought it was in his head since the knocking went with the beat of the song, but when he heard it again at a place that threw off the rhythm Dean stopped to see who it was. Opening the door he saw Sam, looking frustrated and then very annoyed.

“What?” Dean asked, wanting to get back to his song.

“Oh, good you’re alive,” Sam said both relieved and also sarcastically, with was an impressive combination.

“Yeah, Sammy—”

“It’s Sam, Dean. How many times do I have to tell you?” He walked into the apartment not waiting to be let in. “I’m not eight anymore.” He looked around the apartment and saw all the food containers and soda bottles littering the floor. “At least you’re eating.”

“Okay, _Sam_ , what are you doing here?”

Sam turned to his brother with a deeply concerned look on his face. “What did you expect I was gonna do when you haven’t answered your phone for days.” Days? That couldn’t be right. “Dean,” he said gently, “it’s Thursday. So yeah, days.”

“It’s Thursday? Why didn’t anyone tell me?”

“We tried. Is your phone dead?”

Dean went and grabbed it. “No, I’ve been charging it.” He looked at it and blushed. 23 missed calls and even more text messages. “It’s been on silent.”

Sam rolled his eyes.

“Bobby’s gonna fire me.”

“No, he’s not. You’re his best worker, I’ll call him and tell him you’ve been…”

“I’ve been writing,” he said bashfully.

Sam’s attitude took a complete 180. He became very excited. “You’ve been writing?” Then his expression grew dark. “Do I need to sic Charlie on some woman?”

Dean smiled. “No.”

“Do I have to kick some guys ass?”

“No,” he laughed. “It’s a completely different song than the first one.” He then got embarrassed. “Do you want to hear it?” Sam eagerly nodded. “Okay,” he took a shaky breath in, “it’s not finished, so don’t judge it too harshly.” Sam rolled his eyes, as he followed his brother and sat across from him to hear the new song. When Dean started, Sam smiled that only grew as the song went on. And then it ended abruptly.

“What’s wrong?”

“Told you I haven’t finished it.”

“Well, you better. It’s really good.”

“Yeah, and what will I do after it’s done.”

“Perform it like you did the last one.”

“And then what?”

“Record it like I begged you to do with the first one. Dude, you’re really good. You should try to get a contract.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Sam, you know I can’t.”

“And why is that?”

“Bobby—”

“Has Garth and Benny who are good at their jobs.”

“Ellen—”

“Has Jo, Ash, and a bunch of other people more than willing to help.” Dean was about to say something else, but Sam stopped him before he could say anything. “And you don’t have to look after me any more Dean. Again, I’m not eight.”

“You’d be a tall eight-year-old.”

“Jerk.”

“Bitch.”

They smiled at each other for a few moments, the brotherly love strong between them.

“Dean, you should follow your dream.”

“Yeah, right.”

“You’re still young, Dean. Your job isn’t to look after your family. Do what you want to do for once. And call that guy. He’s obviously good for you.”

Oh, shit. Did Dean ever get his number?

“You didn’t get his number?” Sam accused.

“I was distracted.”

“Yeah, I’m sure you were.”

“Shut up. Just get out so I can finish this song.”

Sam smirked. “Sure. But I’m telling Bobby you’ll be at work tomorrow.”

“Yeah, I figured. And tell him I’ll work over—”

“No, Dean. Just your regular shift. You don’t have to make it up to anyone that you got inspired.” With a defeated sigh, Dean nodded. “And get that guys number. Dumbass.”

Dean finished the song that night, wanting to call someone but one person he really wanted to know, he didn’t know his number. So he contained his excitement and went to work the next day. And went back to the Roadhouse that night to see Cas and finally get his number. But he never showed. The next day he couldn’t make it out, but he went again that Sunday, again no Cas. He went every weekend, all weekend, going at different times just to see if he missed him, but he was never there. For a full month, he did that. Until he saw Cas again. The relief was out shadowed by the frustration and anger he felt. Like Cas had somehow ditched him. He didn’t even realize that he went over to Cas until he was right in front of him. He was surprised with himself and then when Cas answered in an angry tone, Dean couldn’t contain himself and practically demanded his phone. Putting his number in it and texting himself helped with his emotions, but when Cas stopped him and reprimanded him like a child it surprised him. He knows he growled his question at Cas but from his reaction, that’s not how it actually came out. But he had said that he would leave with him so that was all that mattered. And they had another fantastic night. The difference was that Dean had Cas’s number and could talk to him whenever he wanted. If he could get himself to say anything.

“I’ll call you,” Dean said not wanting Cas to leave.

“Okay,” Cas nodded. They shared another kiss. It looked like he was about to stay when he stopped. “Why didn’t I see you around?”

“I’ve been writing,” he didn’t know if he could say anything about the song yet. Was it too soon?

“You’re a writer?”

“No.”

“Ok…ay?” Cas said slowly. “Well, I’ll see you around.”

Dean nodded. _Say something, dumbass._ “I’ll call you,” he repeated. At least he said something. Not what he really wanted to but at least he said something. When he closed the door, he put his head against it, wishing he was better with words. Wishing that he could say what he really wanted.

“But you got his number?” Sam asked a few days later. They were having their weekly dinner together.

“Yeah,” Dean groaned. “But he still left after.”

“And have you called him?”

“No,” he groaned again.

Sam the ever supporting brother just laughed at Dean’s pain. “The sooner you do, the better you’ll be.”

“Maybe you should find someone yourself and then you can stop focusing on me.”

“I already got someone.”

“What? What desperate girl did you con into dating you?”

“It’s a guy actually. And I didn’t have to con him, I just had to ask.”

“Well good for you, Sammy. When will I get to meet him?” There was a knock on the door. Sam gave a pained smile. “You invited a guy to our family dinner?” He asked in mock shock.

“Do you want to meet him or not?” Sam got up to answer the door.

“Of course I want to meet him,” Dean then yelled, “just so I can warn him about your snoring.”

“I don’t snore,” he yelled back as he opened the door.

“Sorry to say this, Sam,” a new voice said, “but you do.”

Dean smiled. He had someone to make fun of Sam with.

“Whatever,” he huffed. “Let me introduce you to my brother.”

“You mean the superior Winchester.”

Sam chuckled. “Yeah, whatever lets you sleep at night, Dean.”

“Dean?” The new voice asked. Gabriel came around the corner, just staring at Dean. “Oh, my god. No way. You’re Cas’s hot guy.”

“Cas’s hot guy?” Sam laughed.

“Is that where he heard my song?”

“What song?” Gabe asked curious about the conversation.

“Yeah. I forgot I had it on there. But he—”

“He said he liked it.”

“Really?”

“Okay, what song are you two talking about?”

Dean glared at his brother, who he could tell wanted to tell his boyfriend but kept his mouth shut.

The dinner went on and after a while, Dean had to practically push Sam and Gabe out of the door when they looked as if they were about to have sex in his kitchen. If he couldn’t, his brother sure as hell wasn’t going to.

That was the first time he texted Cas. It took an hour to figure out what he wanted to put, deleting and retyping message after message until he accidentally pushed send.

**Come over.**

Fuck. Why did he do that? But to his amazement, Cas showed up. And the pattern of texting and having sex started. At first, Dean would try to have a nice night in with Cas, maybe cook for him or just watch a movie together, but each time they just have sex and Cas would leave. Eventually, he stopped and realized that all he was going to get from their relationship was sex, and slowly but surely Dean excepted his fate. If he couldn’t be in a relationship with Cas, at least he could spend time with him in bed.

But then that all came crashing down one night when he just really needed to see Cas.

“I can’t do this.” Cas almost whispered.

“What?” Dean asked pulling away. He could feel his heart start to break.

“I can’t do this anymore.” _Not again._ “I can't keep coming over and sleeping with you.” _Not again._ “I just can’t keep doing this to myself.” _Not fucking again._ “I want to get to know you, Dean. I want to go on a date with you. But it seems like all you want from me is sex, which at first I was fine with, but I’m starting to fall for you. And I know I can’t because I don’t know anything about you.” It wasn’t happening again.

“ _I_ don’t want you just for sex. That’s what _you_ want.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No, Dean. I’ve tried to get to know you.”

“Once,” he then paused. “And I only tried once too.” He smirked. “Well, we’re idiots.”

“I would say so. Can we go on a date and start this all over again?”

“We have gone on dates, Cas.”

“No, we’ve had sex. Dates mean going to dinner, or a movie, or getting coffee and just talking.”

Well, _that_ was going to be a problem. Dean wasn’t a ‘talk’ kind of guy. He was under the strict belief that actions spoke louder than words. But for Cas, he’d be willing to try.

“Okay, I’ll try.” Cas raised an eyebrow. “I’m not great with words.”

“We’ll get past that.” He sighed in relief. “I thought this was a one-sided thing. Good to know it’s not.”

“I wrote a song for you.” What the hell? Why’d he say that?

“You…wrote a song?” Dean nodded. “Can I hear it?”

Dean looked up and saw the radiant smile on Cas’s face. He nodded again and grabbed his guitar. Taking a calming breath, he started, solely focusing on the guitar. And when he started singing, he faintly heard a gasp. Not wanting to stop to look at Cas, he continued so he could finish the song. The song he desperately wanted Cas to hear, and when he was he didn’t want to know the reaction he was getting. It was too embarrassing. But eventually, the song ended, and he had to look up.

The look Cas was giving him confused him. A fire that Dean had never seen was in anyone’s eyes were in Cas’s.

“You were the one that sang that other song.” Dean nodded. “And you wrote it too.” Another nod. Cas didn’t say anything else but took the guitar out of Dean’s grasp and placed it gently down. Dean was confused as to what Cas was doing until he had a lapful of Cas who was kissing him hard. “That was amazing.” Dean didn’t know if Cas was talking about the song or the kiss, but at that moment he didn’t care. “Okay, so this is how it’s going to go,” Dean smirked and how confident Cas was. “We’re going to have sex, and after we’re going to go to sleep.”

“Okay,” he went in for a kiss but was stopped.

“And then in the morning, you’re going to make me breakfast.”

“What if I can’t cook?” Dean laughed.

“You’ll get something for us then. And then we’ll get to know each other. Like I could finally find out your last name.”

“Winchester.”

“Novak. Do you have a younger brother?”

“Yeah.”

“Sam?”

He smiled. “Yeah.”

“Do you know he’s dating—”

“Gabe? Yeah, I do. Not that I can stop him, but they seem happy together.”

“So, you know Gabe?”

“Not really. They were too engrossed in each other to talk to me.”

“Typical Gabriel.”

“Typical Sammy.”

Cas smiled and got up, holding out his hand. “Let’s make sure this isn’t temporary.”

Dean smiled back as he got up as well. “I highly doubt it will.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back. Okay, so I heard this song and I just couldn't get this concept out of my head. Like most of my stories, it kind of got away from me, but I really like how it came out. Hopefully, this will get me to work on 'Angels and Radios'. I'm just stuck on that story at the moment and working on others to let me get away from that for away. But I will go back to it eventually. I will finish it.
> 
> Like always, thanks for reading. And if you want you can give me other prompts or just chat on my twitter (https://twitter.com/musiclove9151) or my Tumblr (musiclove915).


End file.
